La traque du Diable
by Bebec
Summary: What could a partner with some diabolical mythomania and a sectarian cult isolated from evrything have in common? No? No idea, really? Troubles...A lot of troubles! POST 02x14 Angst! (Deckerstar)- PAUSED


_Hi ;)_

 _here is a new translated story which was in my mind for a long time. Very angst so if you do not like this kind of stuff...go back to the list !_

 _Happy reading XD_

* * *

 **RUN**

* * *

 _" Run..."_

 _" Keep...Keep r... Keep running... "_

Chloe repeated unceasingly this sentence from what seemed an eternity.

An endless race in this darkness.

 _" Run."_

 _" Run."_

 _" Run..."_

 _ **" RUN ! "**_

She no longer felt the muscles of her legs or the brisk contact of the branches against her skin made wet by the rain dripping between the treetop. No more than her laborious and burning breath... This lacking breath, irradiating her lungs and throat with a painful heat.

She didn't feel it.

All these...physical... logical data... didn't matter.

Only this single thought subsisted in her.

Run.

Still further.

A little more...

Run...

She brusquely pushed aside a branch in her wake, hurtling down at full speed the steep, muddy path before her, breathless. Her left foot slipped under her weight, disrupting Chloe's precarious balance in this frantic race. The latter couldn't restrain an exclamation of surprise, her leg flexing beneath her and her back violently abutting against the wet ground covered with foliage. She felt herself slipping rapidly along the muddy slope, the moistened earth sneaking slyly under the sides of her leather jacket and chilling her white shirt from below. Another exclamation escaped her as she extended her arms around her, trying in vain to grab a solid root to curb this uncontrollable muddy fall and all the more terrifying. Her fingers only met emptiness. Only this mud in which her frozen hands were sinking without hope of any saving grip. The young woman continued her fall, her back bumping occasionally against an earthy heap more voluminous than the others – a cry of pain crossing the barrier of her lips just as frozen by the cold and the fear. She couldn't see anything concrete around her, her vision only being summed up in a dark whirlwind of branches and rain rendered undecipherable by the speed of this scary fall.

The emptiness suddenly snatched her body, the latter leaning invariably forward. Chloe instinctively placed her arms in front of her face in anticipation of a more painful and abrupt fall than the one she had just endured. Her forearms bumped strongly against the ground before her, a grunting of pain escaping her this time while the rest of her body also met unceremoniously this moist and uncomfortable soil. She rolled several meters in this mixture of mud and cooling foliage, unable to control anything again.

 _" Run..."_

Her uncontrollable fall finally ceased, leaving the young woman panting on the earthy soil. She stood like this for a moment, every inch of her body shrieking inside in pain... Every inch of her mind screaming that single thought, enclosed by almost unbearable physical pain.

 _" Run... "_

Slowly... Too slowly... The detective raised her head – some leaves and muddy heap remaining bound to her face transfigured by anguish. She felt this icy mud permeate her clothes... her skin... her senses... Amplify this intense fear that gripped her. Still too slowly for her liking, Chloe leaned on her trembling forearms, the latter sinking a few centimeters into the ground beneath her. She tried to straighten up on her knees, each movement causing an uncomfortable tug within her muscles. She looked around, haggard.

Only the nocturnal rustling reached her. The tenacious rain ended its icy race against the thick foliage of the trees and the clay soil. Sinister cracks. The powerful breath of the wind. Her own laborious breath.

A new crack.

Noisier.

More disturbing.

Quickly followed by another.

Footsteps.

Chloe's blood froze in her veins, her heart missing a beat. She raised her hand to her holster, finding there nothing but emptiness. A void accentuating this tenacious fear in her.

 _" Run! "_

She stood up with her hands – her boots sliding against the muddy ground – and advanced further into the surrounding darkness. Her left ankle was throbbing, her progression made wobbly between the imposing trees. She limped between the trunks, the rough bark of which had become slightly slippery against her palms – the heavy, icy rain whipping their surface incessantly and almost obstinately.

Another brutal crack. Almost... fatal.

Chloe hastened, frequently wincing at each pressure too insistent imposed on her ankle bullied by her previous fall. A deafening detonation resounded behind her, upstream of her own position. The damp bark of the tree to her left burst into a flower of wooded splinters a few inches from her skull, making her jump. The adrenaline contained the fear in her veins, vivifying her senses and reactivity. Forgetting the pain... Muzzling her anxieties... Chloe plunged forward, voluntarily sliding – this time – along this another muddy slope before her, a sharp and far too characteristic whistle brushing the top of her skull. Another bullet lodged in the solid bark of a tree in front of her, the young woman distinctly hearing a curse followed by a metallic sound.

The sound of a breech of a hunting rifle.

She let herself slip to the ground, clinging from time to time to some solid roots into this traitorous soil to control this new fall. She grabbed a knotty branch above her heard with her left hand – straightening up quickly by pulling it towards her -, a new deliberate explosion eroding the tree to her right.

 _" Run..."_

Her wounded ankle flinched briefly under her weight before she began to run between the dark and threatening barks all around her. She heard the cracks intensify behind her, others heavier footsteps accompanying... tracking down her own in this dark and icy space. Galvanizing this frenzy... this survival instinct that prevented her from stopping... from thinking...

… That prevented her from forgetting this single thought...

A single thought.

A single idea...

Just one.

 _" Run..."_

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

As usual, review appreciated ^^ Until next time!


End file.
